Dragon Children
by DishieWishie
Summary: Lucy never thought her life would go like this, so when Gray and her start dating it seems like things are finally going to plan. Unfortunately for her, the universe has something else in mind. What will happen to Lucy when Natsu goes into dragon heat and gets her pregnant? Will she stay with Gray, or go to the father of her unborn child’s side?
1. Dragon Children Chapter 1

Hey guys, new story! This one will be shorter but I had a lot of inspiration and basically wrote the whole thing in one night, it should be no more than 5-10 chapters! Enjoy!

"No… no no noo!!"

I shake the small stick in my hand, willing the bright pink plus sign to disappear. My vision started swirling as I sunk down to the floor, the panicked sobs racking through my chest uncontrollably. I threw the stick across the floor and tucked myself into a ball, completely lost to the world.

I calmed myself there atop my new plush pink bath rug.

My legs felt shaky as I stood to face myself in the mirror, eyeing my minimal makeup that had smudged across one side of my face, and my eyes that were beyond puffy from crying. I felt my spirit's keys warm on my hip, I knew they felt my sadness and were wishing I would call them out. Usually Loke would come out of his own accord, but I think he could tell I wanted to be alone.

I picked the pregnancy test up off the floor and slipped it into my trashcan between a makeup wipe and toilet roll.

The world outside my bathroom felt constricting and free at the same time. Here, I had options, I had choices. Which was a good thing and a bad thing. My hand drifted onto my stomach, I looked down and rubbed at the new firmness presenting itself on my once flat(ish) tummy. I sighed and flopped myself onto my bed. What am I going to do?

———————————————————————

**The Next Day**

"Hey Luce!" I heard from behind me.

"Oh, hey Natsu!" I said spinning around.

Suddenly all of my clothing felt too revealing, so today I chose a new bunched-at-the-stomach dress for which any "bump" could be blamed on.

Natsu grinned his usual goofy smile and presented a small white stone in his hands. "Lookie what Mira got me! She saw it in one of those magic magazine, yknow the ones you're so obsessed with? Anyway- it's supposed to help the holder focus their magic better and- what's wrong?"

I blinked the wetness away from my eyes and shook my head. Something so simple and normal shouldn't make me cry, but it did. "Nothing, it's nothing. Let's get to the guild".

I saw Natsu's eyes flash dark, but after a reassuring smile from me his grin returned and he hooked his arm around my shoulders. "I saw a good job on the board, I hope it's still there.. I was thinking you and I could go together alone this time maybe?" His grin faded into a serious "I'm an adult" face.

I burst out laughing, to which Natsu responded with a angry rant about how he's trying to be more responsible and my laugh only discourages his "process". I lean my weight against him and laughed like I'd never laugh again.

Natsu held me up and said, "Geez Luce, it's not that funny."

I wiped a tear from my eye and nodded, looking up into his eyes and smiling my own signature goofy grin. "Of course we can go on a job together! Just not Mount Hakobe, okay?"

Natsu smiled. "Yosh!" He grunted before scooping me up into his arms.

"Wh...what are you doing?!" I fumbled.

"We'll get there quicker this way, nee? We need that job! It pays 200,000 jewels and one item from their magic collection!"

My eyes turned into coins the second he said 200k. I thwiped my arm out in front of me towards the guild. "Onward!"

———————————————————————

Natsu set me down and ran into the guild towards the job board. I was welcomed with a flurry of drunk greetings and a swarm of enthusiastic sober hands pulling me down to a table.

"So!" Levy exclaimed. "I have news!"

Next to her Mirajane smiled knowingly, but Ezra beside me looked as confused as I felt.

"You all know that Gajeel and I have been thinking about getting married… well, that may have to be closer than we thought, I'm pregnant!"

My jaw literally dropped to the floor. Erza squealed and requipped instantaneously into some kind of skirt suit. She began jabbering away at wedding details with Mira while I studied my shoes with new curiosity. I felt Levy slip her hands into mine.

"Hey, are you okay Lu?" I stared into her giant brown eyes and the tears began to flow anew. Her eyes widened in panic and she stood up hurriedly, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me across the guild into the bar's back food pantry.

"What's going on? Are you okay? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" My ever so curious friend threw 10 questions a second at me. I could hear Natsu knock on the door, he no doubt smelled my tears and was wondering why I'm crying yet again.

"Go away Natsu! Please… I'll be out in a bit, okay?"

I heard a soft response of "okay" and I knew he must have left the guild, he knows how much I hate that he can hear me talking from anywhere inside the building.

A shaky cry escaped my mouth and I sunk into the arms of my best friend. "What am I gonna do… what should I do, Levy?" I said as I clung onto her shirt tight. "Lu… you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" She rubbed my back encouragingly. I stifled my tears and pulled away.

My hands unconsciously grabbed onto hers and set them onto my stomach, I knew there was no way I could put everything into words. Levy confusingly felt my stomach and her face tightened in recognition.

"Oh god, Lu… are you pregnant?" I nodded quickly and sobbed into my hands. Levy wrapped herself around me again and whispered encouraging words, "it's okay it's okay we will get through this, we've gotten through bigger messes before and everything will be fine shhh shh."

We stayed like that until I had no more tears left to cry. Levy wiped away the wetness from my eyes. "Are you and Natsu going on a job? I think you should go see a doctor right away… you look to be 2 or 3 months along, Lu."

I sniffled. "2 months, 3 weeks and 5 days… to be precise." My mouth lifted up into a slight smile. Levy looked perplexed on what to ask or say next. I may as well tell her the truth. "It's not Gray's."

Levy's face was a mixture of shock and sadness.

"Who… who's is it then? I thought you and Gray were trying it out, right?"

I nodded. "It's Natsu's."


	2. Dragon Children Chapter 2

Hai hai! Second chapter at your service~ Please leave comments I absolutely adore them neee?~ ok have fun reading, the drama with Natsu is coming up soon I promise

**————————————————————————**

**3 months earlier. **

Another successful job, another week of my life wasted. I was already in my mid twenties now, and I'd never been _truly_ in love. This was when people started to meet their soulmates, started to plan for the rest of their lives. Yet there I was, spending my time fighting tiny dark wizards and collecting no reward due to the inevitable destruction of the town by none other than our resident fire dragon.

"Night Luce! Happy and I are gonna sleep in our house, kay?" Natsu shouted.

I nodded and waved as they began to race each other into the woods. I sighed and set towards home. My familiar pink quilted bed gave me no comfort tonight. My dining table suddenly seemed to take over all the space, it felt like I was choking. I quickly pushed the table and chair against the wall and collapsed down, resting my head against my bed.

I felt Plue calling to me from the spirit world, so I called him out. "Open! Gate of Canis Minor! Nikora!" He poofed out and immediately snuggled into my lap. "I know… you got pretty worried, huh? Don't worry… I'm okay." I said, trying to convince myself that was the truth.

Plue purred in his own odd way and slowly fell asleep in my lap. I picked him up slowly and tucked him into bed. I needed to take a walk.

————————————————————————

Magnolia was gorgeous at night, the sky was filled with magical lights, recently installed by the council. I sighed and I heard a laugh from in front of me. I looked down from the lights and there was Gray.

"What's wrong? Your favorite crop top store close? Shame, they're always half off yknow." He said with a cheeky smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm not a shitty enough person to be depressed over something like that… but yeah Shirtz4Half did close while we were gone." Gray laughed a delicate laugh that met together in his eyes. How had I never noticed how nice his laugh was? After years of pining after Natsu, I guess I forgot to look at anyone besides him as a man.

Gray tilted his head. "Man am I a cheat sheet for a final or somethin? Why are ya studying me so hard?" He asking quizzingly.

I blushed and mumbled some apology.

Gray pulled me along with him in the direction I came from, despite my protests. "So, you gonna tell me what's up or do I gotta guess?"

"Hmph… yknow, I hate pushy men." He laughed, which sent another flurry of butterflies to flutter in my chest.

"It's just… I feel old, I guess." Gray stopped and sighed.

"What the hell does that make me, then? I'm older than you yknow."

I gasped and shook my hands "N-no I didn't mean it like that Gray! I just-" Gray clasped a hand onto my back. "It's okay, I get it. I've felt it lately too… the pull to start your life." He looked up to the sky, almost like he was talking to it.

I nodded in agreement, "That's exactly the feeling… we're almost 30, shouldn't we be planning things? Finding people? Starting families?" Gray nodded to everything I said except families.

"I… don't think I want a family. I mean, I used to always want one but… I don't think I'm meant to have one, not like kids or anything. A wife, maybe a few dogs… OH or penguins, ya think Magnolia allows penguins?"

The sparkle in Gray's eyes made me laugh. He was totally serious. "I think… I want kids. With the right person of course, I think maybe 3… or 4. It was no fun having no siblings growing up so I want my kids to never ever feel alone, even if I have to work or something yknow?"

Gray nodded knowingly.

"I feel that. But right now… my focus is finding the one."

"What about Juvia?" I asked.

Gray pouted and answered, "I think I did something to piss her off, she's been staying with Lyon I'm pretty sure… I really don't think she's my soul mate anyway."

The awkward silence choked me into responding. "Ah, well… there are tons of good women in Magnolia, it shouldn't be too hard!"

Gray's smile faded. "About that… I've been considering leaving the guild, trying someplace new."

My jaw dropped, "WHAA?? You can't leave the guild! It's your home!"

He scratched his head. "Yeah but… there's nobody there I could see myself being with, and I don't really want to marry a non-mage. It just seems worthwhile to try a new place." I shook my head sternly.

"I'm not going to let you leave, and neither is Natsu."

"Tsk. That guy barely speaks to either of us anymore, haven't you noticed? I think he's up to something, it's weird. Either way even if he wasn't ignoring me he wouldn't care. Nobody really would."

"I would!" I yelled. He turned to me, slightly puzzled. "I would, okay? Don't leave." He blushed slightly and turned around. "Phew it's hot out here" he said, beginning to remove his shirt.

"It's barely 50 degrees stop acting crazy!" I ranted.

"Ah, okay… you're right."

The silence was once again deafening. I had to take a chance, right?

"Gray…" I mumbled. He didn't seem to hear me. "Gray" I said slightly louder. "GRAY" I yelled once more. He jumped and responded, "What? I heard you the first time baka."

His signature smirk was the final straw. I didn't want him to go. "Go out with me."

Gray stopped walking and froze in place, his smirk melting away into a look of confusion. "...what?"

"You heard me, date me. We're both looking for someone… what if we can just be each other's special someone's?" Gray kept silent, but began to slowly walk towards me.

His hands clasped onto my shoulders, and he yanked me forward into a hug. It was cold, but somehow it felt comforting.

"Yes, let's do it. Truth is… I really don't want to leave fairy tail, and… I've always sorta liked you." He said, coughing to hide his blush behind his arm.

But I transparently blushed a million shades of red, "So… Gemini was right back then?"

With that, Gray pulled away and I spotted a bright pink blush across his cheeks. "You uh, you remember that? Loke told me about it…"

I giggled, he was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Yes I remember, that's what made me start to take an interest in you." Gray's hand went to his shorts, no doubt to yank them off. I reached forward and placed my hands on his. "It's okay, there's no need to be embarrassed."

He nodded. "Let's go to my house, nee?" He nodded again, and we began to continue our journey to my place.

————————————————————————

"Wooooow! You have so many popsicles, Lucy" Gray exclaimed like a kid in a candy store. If he were a dog, his tail would be wagging uncontrollably right now.

"Yes I do, they're literally the only thing Natsu will not eat so I stockpile them for you and for myself when the inevitable happens and all my food magically disappears into Natsu's stomach."

Gray's light laugh filled the room as he tore open the wrapper to a blue raspberry popsicle. He turned and handed me a strawberry one. "Here, your favorite right?"

I nodded and opened the wrapper, then began to enjoy my icy fruit treat. Gray's face lit up in pure bliss.

"Mm mm mm… C'mere let's watch something on the tv."

After much belly aching from Erza, I'd finally purchased a television for my apartment. It cost double my usual rent money so it took me a while to save up the money. I grabbed the remote and flipped onto a random channel, of course the speakers and tv then blasted us with moaning and the slapping together of body parts. I blushed as Gray sat next to me on my bed and flipped to another channel.

This time it was some random racing movie, safe. As we sat and watched, I became painfully aware that Gray was a man. I'd never really looked at him as… someone that did the things we saw on the tv, but now I found myself tracing his arm muscles with my eyes, watching him swallow after taking a huge bite out of his popsicle (omg whyyy by the way).

He must have noticed my intense pervy stares because his hand came up from his side and wrapped around mine. I blushed again for the umpteenth time. His hand was so big, it made mine look like a kid's hand.

I focused back onto my popsicle, which I had almost finished without even realizing.

Gray coughed a little to get my attention, then as I looked up to him he leaned down and chomped away the last part of my popsicle. I gasped and pulled the sad popsicle stick away, eyeing him with confusion.

"I wanted to try it," He said with a wink.

**——————****——————****——————****—————— **

**Bum bum bummmm. Ok I'll see ya next time (this is all I have written so far but I'll try to write some more this weekend~ Don't forget to leave a comment I love you guys mwah **


End file.
